


Invincible

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [36]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Callous’s eyes shot open and he sat up.What was Riven doing in the dark world?





	Invincible

Tempest cradled his left arm to his chest allowing the tears to freely pour down his face. His right ear felt lighter, less whole and blood continued to drop from the gash that had been put into it by Eternal. Tempest shuddered, what had he done wrong? He didn’t try to run, he was behaving, trying to be a true dark. So why did Eternal do this.   
Tempest shifted and his skin seared in pain from strain on the scalded surface. His throat also ached and on top of being burned, he could feel the phantom of Eternal’s hand wrapped around his neck, suffocating him. Tempest curled further towards the back of his little nest, trying to draw comfort from what little he had left which was next to nothing as Eternal had gone through and taken away his things.   
”If you were a real dark you wouldn’t need sleep” he had said as he took the boys blanket.   
”You look full enough to me,” he had laughed as he took what little food Tempest had hidden. Food that was supposed to last him at least a month. Tempest held in a loud sob. Anything could set him off, anything could make him drag Tempest down and beat him more. He just had to be quiet and still and not draw any more attention to himself-  
“Tempest!”  
No! No please! Please! Make it stop!  
“Get down here now! Or I’ll drag you down!”  
What had he done? Tempest moved but tried to keep his left arm as still a possible because the bone had been snapped earlier in the day when Eternal had ‘accidentally’ stepped on it. The child cried out in pain as he slipped and fell out of the tree, landing harshly onto the ground. That shock was shortly forgotten though as Eternal began walking over to him.  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Tempest cried desperately, but the man only laughed,   
“And now you have resorted to begging?” Eternal mocked, unwavering, “You’re such a pitiful-,”  
Tempest looked up in fear as Eternal’s voice died off. Eternal was starring off and Tempest turned to see what had caught then man’s eye. The shadows near the camp were moving, shifting, someone was coming. Tempest winced, it was Conqueror and Stygian coming back and his pain was about to triple.   
Tempest’s eyes widened as a shorter man peeled out of the shadows. At first glance, Tempest had thought Callous had returned, but looking closer he noticed this wasn’t the insane man, but someone else. He was dressed plainly, had a simple sword at his side and a deadpan expression on his face. His skin was pale, as though he was terribly sick, yet he held himself up with dignity. His eyes were brown, yet tinged with…was that red?  
“What are you doing here ‘Hyrule’?” Eternal asked, laughing at the man’s lack of entourage.  
Then Tempest remembered, that man was actually a dark…was he joining them? What was happening? The man turned and looked at Tempest, who shuddered under his intense gaze. His brown eyes slowly faded to a deeper auburn as he turned back toward Eternal, placing a hand on his sword.  
“I believe you know.”  
Eternal raised an eyebrow, “You seriously think you can take him? You seriously think you could win against me?”  
“Well,” the man shrugged, “First of all: I would not take him, if he did not want me to, so-,” he turned to Tempest and smiled as though Eternal wasn’t ten feet from him, “-Hi Tempest, my name is Riven, would you like to come with me-?”  
“Why are you asking for his opinion?!” Eternal exclaimed, howling with laughter, “He is nothing, even you should be able to see that.”  
Riven waited for Eternal to stop laughing before plainly stating, “You are as insufferable and arrogant as you used to be,” he looks back to Tempest, “It is up to you.”  
Tempest looked back and forth between the two. He wanted to go. He wanted to go so bad! But he couldn’t. No one wins against Eternal, no one! And if he said yes, then Eternal killed Riven, his pain would become so much worse and that was something he couldn’t risk. He just couldn’t. Who knows what Eternal would do? However before he can answer Eternal’s eyes narrow and he draws his sword.   
“There is no need for me to entertain your ridiculousness, I shall simply kill you and move on,” Eternal snarled, taking a step forward.  
Tempest watched as Riven froze and worry filled him. This man was about to die. But then, his brown eyes became red and a cruel smirk warped onto his face.  
“Is anything ever simple with you?” Riven asked before lifting his arm up and flicking his wrist. Something black shot up from under Eternal, curling around his sword and yanking it off to the side.   
“No-,” Eternal whispered in shock and Tempest’s eyes widened hopefully, looking back at the stranger who drew his own sword. “You disappeared! You were gone!” Eternal screamed in panic backing away from Riven. He was scared, Tempest realized. He was scared! Someone actually scared Eternal. Maybe…maybe there was hope…  
“Oh…did you miss me that much?” Riven smirked, before rushing towards Eternal, at inhuman speeds. The man brought up a small knife, blocking the incoming blow and throwing Riven back.   
“You know Invicta, you really should disappear again, it was much more peaceful without you here!” Eternal snarled and Riven straightened up, but Eternal continued, “You gave up your power, you gave up everything to become this? You know, you used to be a titan…now you’re nothing!”  
Riven looked at him in amusement, “Nothing? This is what you call nothing?” He laughed, “I don’t even need my full arsenal to kick your ass!”  
With another flick of his wrist, black inky liquid shot out of the ground flinging Eternal back. Tempest’s gasped as the man slammed into a tree far away and didn’t move as the trunk crack and fell down.   
Riven sheathed his sword and turned to Tempest, “You coming?”  
Tempest nodded, tears falling from his eyes as he tried to push himself. Riven’s eyes faded back to brown and widened in worry as he rushed over to the child. “You’re okay, you’re okay,” he whispered, gently helping Tempest and carefully picking him up. “Got anything important here?” he asked and Tempest whimper out,   
“Yes.” Before pointing up at his tree. Riven nodded and sunk into the shadows, reappearing in the tree and looking around. “Buried in the hollowed part over there,” Tempest murmured and Riven walked over, digging through the hollow and pulling out a small stack of letters.  
“This it?” he asked kindly and Tempest nodded. Riven put the letters into one of his pockets and pulled something else out. “Have a cookie buddy, you’re shaking really bad.” Tempest took the sweet with a shaking hand and for the first time in years, felt hope settle into his chest.  
…  
Callous’s eyes shot open and he sat up.   
What was Riven doing in the dark world?


End file.
